charactersfandomcom-20200222-history
Rex Hanson
What a great twist, right? I mean, at first I was just gonna take all the money and throw you guys under the bus. I mean, come on. Duh. But then when Dad called the cops and proved he doesn't give a fuck about me... I realized, why just take a few of his millions when I can inherit all of them and you guys can take the fall for it? Right? Because, in minutes, the police will be down here and discover that you three killed my poor father with a gun that you stole from my room when you abducted me. - Rex revealing his true colours Rex Hanson is the hidden main antagonist of the 2014 sequel, Horrible Bosses 2. He is portrayed by Chris Pine. Biography Rex first appears offering to buy Nick, Kurt and Dale's company, outsourcing labor to China, but they refuse. He then reveals he was going to pay them 3 million dollars, which the boys try to accept, but he has decided against it. Before he can send the boys out, his father tells them how many great businesses were built on hard work, and orders 100,000 Shower Buddies. However, since no contract was signed, Burt cancels the order, and reveals his plan to purchase the boys' company for very cheap, which Rex takes amusement in. The trio then plot to kidnap Rex for the 500,000 dollars needed to save their company. However, due to a misunderstanding, they end up knocking themselves out with the nitrous oxide they stole.When Rex finds them in the morning, he almost calls the cops, but decides against it, opting to play along with the kidnapping, changing the ransom demand to 5 million dollars before sending it to his father. He then climbs into the trunk of the guys' car, pretending to be bound and gagged.When the three find Rex, they try to back out of the ruse, but Rex forces them to do it, stating he would call the cops if they didn't go along with it. After the ransom call is made, Rex finds out his father called the police (despite being ordered not to) and begins to believe his father cares more about the money than him.While comforting Rex, they agree to make a plan; if it isn't good, Rex would "escape" and they would forget about the whole thing. Working together, the four make a seemingly flawless plan to get the money while escaping the law. During this, the trio and Rex form a close friendship.Despite a few kinks, the plan proceeds okay, until Rex reveals his true plan by shooting and killing his father. He originally planned to betray the guys and take the 5 million dollars for himself, but after realizing his dad didn't care about him, he decided to kill him, frame the guys, and inherit his father's company and fortune. Because his pants have his dad's blood on them, he forces Kurt to trade pants with him.With help from their friend "Motherfucker" Jones, the boys lead the police to the warehouse where Rex is supposed to be tied up before he gets there, so they can prove their innocence. But Rex slips in unseen at the last minute, and the guys are about to be arrested. Luckily for the guys, Kurt's phone (which he accidentally left for Burt to find) in Rex's pants rings, causing the police to realize Rex lied to them. Rex then tries to take Detective Hatcher hostage, yet Dale rushes at him, getting shot and allowing Hatcher to escape. Hatcher then tells the police to beat Rex up before arresting him, while Dale is taken to a hospital. Trivia Prior to the film's release, Rex was promoted as the secondary antagonist, with Bert being the main antagonist. However, Rex turns out to be the real villain because he had bigger plans than anyone else. Category:Film characters Category:Male Category:Antagonists